


The College Pack

by Kinkysides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Beta Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Beta Morality | Patton Sanders, Came up with this on a whim, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Omega Logic | Logan Sanders, Omega Verse, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil with tics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkysides/pseuds/Kinkysides
Summary: See the first Chapter for the synopsis
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The College Pack

> Virgil Black. A nineteen-year-old beta in college, who decided it would be better if they moved into an apartment, despite their severe anxiety. But what happens when their roommates happen to be a pack? What happens when they falls in love? Well, how about we just find out for ourselves.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Started - 12/13/20
> 
> Ended - tbd
> 
> Schedule - Chapters will be posted Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *


End file.
